Los huérfanos
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. En el barco de la esperanza se remontaron hacia las nubes casi todos los caballeros en condiciones de pelear... pero ¿qué pasa con aquellos que todavía no son caballeros? ¿Adónde irán, ahora que el Santuario fue abandonado? Teneo y Atla.


(**Nota:** Teneo y Atla ya se merecían un fic. Son adorables. No es de mis mejores trabajos pero es un comienzo, espero igual que les guste.)

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_El Santuario estaba desierto. Después del fallido ataque al castillo de Hades, los caballeros que seguían con vida se habían dedicado a defender el navío de la esperanza y, tras no pocas aventuras, a remontarlo más allá de las nubes. Algunos quedaron atrás, por accidente, por obra del destino, o por un último mandato de la joven diosa. Creyeron decirle adiós para siempre a sus compañeros, se replegaron sobre la faz de Grecia, y aguardaron. Tarde o temprano se libraría una gran batalla final y ellos estarían invitados. Tarde o temprano, el Lost Canvas se desplomaría sobre la tierra._

_Mientras tanto, l__os más jóvenes seguidores de Atenea, que aún no poseían armadura, eran guiados a lugares seguros a esperar con fe y paciencia a que todo terminara. Ellos eran el futuro. Los aprendices._

_**Los huérfanos**_

Ya nadie guardaba esa formidable sucesión de templos y anfiteatros, escenario de tantas guerras. Teneo saltó ágilmente a través de un abismo de roca y luego se detuvo para recuperar el equilibrio. La segunda casa, Tauro, se erguía orgullosa entre pilares derrumbados y filosas aristas de mármol. Una neblina antinatural había descendido sobre el área, húmeda, prácticamente impenetrable. Él sabía que tentaba a la suerte volviendo allí cuando no había nada que salvar, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Necesitaba despedirse del lugar en donde tantas veces había jugado, entre risas, aprendiendo a ser fuerte para proteger un mundo demasiado frágil. Ahora el área tenía algo de ominoso; de profético. No auguraba nada bueno.

En aquella soledad, el muchacho respiró hondo y reflexionó en silencio hasta que un leve movimiento llamó su atención. Se sorprendió alncontrar otra persona allí, a pocos metros, bajo la sombra creciente de Aries; un niño menudo que recordaba vagamente. Trató de evocar su nombre, era algo con «A»…

―_Atlas_ ―probó Teneo, casi seguro de que lo había conseguido―. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño no respondió, ni siquiera dio a entender que lo había oído. Sus ojos claros lucían opacos, espejo de la densa niebla que circulaba entre sus pies.

―El Santuario ya no está protegido ―insistió el joven taurino, calculando la distancia prudentemente antes de dar un nuevo salto hacia el niño―. Es peligroso. Todos los aprendices estamos yendo a otro lugar.

Ya más de cerca, Teneo consideró seriamente la posibilidad de que el otro no estuviera bien. A simple vista no parecía herido; un poco sucio, tal vez, pero quién no lo estaba en esos días. Lo raro era que no reaccionara en absoluto. Estuvo tentado a chasquearle los dedos ante la nariz cuando un mal presentimiento lo hizo darse la vuelta de improviso. Un trozo de mármol pasó silbándole por el costado y se hizo añicos a sus espaldas, a un suspiro del pequeño, seguido de una sonora carcajada.

―¿Q-qué? ―tartamudeó Teneo―. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Talos?

El aludido, otro aprendiz, salió de entre la neblina y se cruzó de brazos.

―Lo siento pero Puntitos no te estaba escuchando ―expresó el adolescente con indiferencia―. Mira, ahora sí.

―¿Le tiraste una piedra? ―Con la indignación a flor de piel, el taurino aferró al otro de la camisa y tuvo que esforzarse para no empujarlo sobre los escombros.

―Él se lo estaba buscando. Por engreído.

―¿Y qué te importa? ¡Lárgate, no te quiero ni ver! ¡Desaparece!

―Como quieras. Y de nada, Teneo.

Luego de soltarlo, no sin rabia, Teneo volvió sobre sus pasos y dio un respingo al ver al niño de pie. Esta vez sí tenía toda la atención centrada en él; de hecho, la intensidad de su mirada lo dejó sin habla. Sostenía peligrosamente una pequeña roca entre las manos, posiblemente parte de lo que habían lanzado contra él.

―Discúlpalo… no es mi amigo.

―No me importa ―habló por fin el joven extranjero, con una voz delicada que contrastaba con la fiereza de su actitud.

―¿No te lastimaste, cierto?

Con una profunda expresión de disgusto, el niño dejó caer la piedra a sus pies y volvió a sentarse, dándole la espalda.

―Entiendo que estés molesto ―insistió Teneo―, pero no puedes quedarte aquí.

―¿Y por qué no?

―Porque es peligroso, hay espectros cerca. Hay espectros por todos lados ahora.

―¿Y si están en todos lados, qué importa?

Sinceramente preocupado, Teneo no fue consciente del obvio tono de desafío al responder.

―Me importa a mí porque eres mi compañero.

―Yo no soy tu compañero ―gruñó Atla―. No te conozco. Y no me importan ni los espectros ni nadie. Puedo cuidarme solo.

―Está bien. Si no quieres ser mi amigo, lo entiendo. Pero eres un niño pequeño, no puedes…

―¡No soy un niño pequeño! ―El ariano desapareció súbitamente para reaparecer frente a Teneo y enfrentarlo altivamente―. Soy un guerrero de Jamir y estoy aquí de paso. Ya me voy, ¿satisfecho? Solo déjame tranquilo y luego desapareceré y no volverás a preocuparte por mí.

―Bueno. Si es lo que quieres. ―De no encontrarse en aquel gran cementerio, que era en lo que se había convertido el Santuario, y si no fuera porque demasiada oscuridad le pesaba en los hombros, a Teneo todo aquello le hubiera parecido gracioso. O sea, todo el mundo se caía a pedazos y allí estaba ese niñito, indefenso y solo, y se tenía una confianza fantástica. Su maestro habría reído y le hubiera revuelto el pelo, estaba seguro de ello. Pero él no tenía su espíritu, por más que lo quisiera―. ¿Adónde vas a ir?

Atla volvió a desvanecerse con un relámpago. Inconscientemente, Teneo contuvo la respiración, expectante, hasta por fin encontrarlo de nuevo, del otro lado de una profunda grieta en el suelo. La hendidura era completamente insalvable, acaso su manera de subrayar que en definitiva nadie podía detenerlo y haría lo que le viniera en gana.

―¿Tienes… un lugar adonde ir, verdad?

El pequeño vaciló por un instante, al borde del abismo, pero después, como la indiferencia hecha persona, se alejó hasta perderse definitivamente en la bruma.

o=O=o=O=o

―¿Y qué harás, Teneo? ¿Lo pensaste?

Liberada de la obligación de ocultar su rostro, Serinsa apoyó los codos en la mesa y sonrió, tratando de contagiarle a su amigo un poco de alegría.

―No sé. No sé si algo que pueda hacer.

―Siempre hay algo que puedes hacer.

Ambos, junto a muchos otros en otras habitaciones, se encontraban en una cabaña destartalada en los alrededores de Rodorio. El interior, templado por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, contrastaba claramente con en el exterior. La niebla ominosa había escalado hasta convertirse en una tormenta a gran escala, como Grecia no veía desde hacía años. El viento soplaba furioso y batientes cortinas de agua azotaban el techo incansablemente.

―Me siento tan inútil ―murmuró el joven taurino―, si solo el señor Sísifo me hubiera dejado subir al barco...

―Yo creo que Sagitario es prudente y a nuestro maestro no le hubiera gustado que...

La muchacha se interrummpió en mitad de la frase. No fue necesario que diera explicaciones; tras intercambiar una mirada con Teneo comprendió que él había sentido lo mismo. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron siimultáneamente hacia la puerta, que el temporal hacía crujir y rechinar de forma siniestra.

Pie por pie, el mayor fue hasta allí y apoyó una mano trémula en el pesado cerrojo de hierro. Las posibilidades de que se tratara de un amigo eran prácticamente nulas. ¿Un viajero perdido, tal vez? Negándose a ceder ante el miedo, se preparó para lo que fuera y, sin dilatarlo más, en un solo y distro movimiento destrancó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

La tormenta se abalanzó sobre el cuarto como un animal hambriento. Teneo llegó a percibir que alguien atravesaba el umbral junto al remolino de hojas y ramas rotas y que, en principio, no lo atacaba. Cerró la puerta con esfuerzo y se sorprendió al ver que la tranca volvía por sí sola a su lugar, como por arte de magia. Entonces pudo darse la vuelta y reconoció al instante, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, al mismo niño que se había presentado como guerrero de Jamir.

―¡Atlas! ¡Viniste!

El niño fue dejando un húmedo riachuelo en el suelo hasta acomodarse, tembloroso, frente a la chimenea.

―Me llamo _Atla_.

―Claro, ¿y qué dije? ―Reconfortado por una inesperada sensación de alivio, Teneo pasó por Serinsa, que seguía la escena con curiosidad, y arrojó dos nuevos leños al fuego.

―Dijiste «Atlas», como el libro de mapas.

―Ah...

―Te mentí en el Santuario ―dijo Atla de pronto, dirigiéndole al otro una mirada fugaz y un tanto avergonzada―. Dije que no te conocía.

―¿Y lo haces?

―Eres Teneo, discípulo de Aldebarán de Tauro. Tu maestro era una buena persona.

―Sí, lo era.

―Pero te mentí. Eso no fue correcto.

―Olvídalo, querías estar solo y yo aparecí para molestar.

―¿...me puedo quedar? ―La pregunta no era retórica en absoluto; el niño estaba preparado para un «no» y se iría a la más mínima señal de que no era bienvenido. Pero Teneo sonrió y se hincó de rodillas a su lado, empezando a desenroscarle del cuello la bufanda empapada de lluvia.

―Sí, Atla, claro que puedes.

o=O=o=O=o

Poco después, Serinsa montaba guardia en una habitación contigua mientras el resto de la casa se sumía en un pacífico silencio. Casi todos los aprendices estaban ya dormidos o a punto de hacerlo. Al pequeño invitado le habían conseguido una muda de ropa seca, un poco holgada, pero que cumplía con su propósito al menos de manera provisoria. Luego de beber una gran taza de leche caliente dormitaba tranquilo de espaldas al fuego. En realidad era la cama de Teneo, pero éste había insistido en cedérsela. Sin hacer ruido, el último aprendiz de Tauro extendió una manta en el suelo, en un rincón poco transitado, y se echó allí sin pensarlo dos veces. La dura madera del suelo lo tenía sin cuidado, Aldebarán decía que el cuerpo se acomodaba al corazón.

Generalmente Teneo se dormía muy rápido, así que no tardó en relajarse, vagamente consciente de que la tensión del día iba dejando sus músculos. Debieron pasar cinco o diez minutos cuando, a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó un leve crujido proveniente de la cama de Atla. Al principio creyó que el niño simplemente se había dado vuelta, pero poco después el sonido se convirtió en sensación, y en un suave peso recostado en su espalda. Somnoliento, giró sobre sí y tropezó, sin sorprenderse demasiado, con su joven huesped.

―¿Atla? ¿Ocurre algo? ―dijo el taurino en un susuro, apartando el cabello todavía húmedo de la frente de Atla. Éste, no obstante, escondió el rostro contra su pecho y lo abrazó tanto como le dieron los brazos, sin palabras, sin excusas. Atónito, Teneo vio cómo su actitud se desmoronaba y volvía a ser el niño que siempre había sido y que sin embargo hasta entonces no había confiado a nadie. Entonces tomó consciencia de lo poco que sabía de él... no tenía idea de dónde había venido, quién era. Qué le dolía. O tal vez sí.

Sin atreverse a decir nada, Teneo lo atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza y le echó por encima el mismo abrigo que lo cubría a él. Esperaría que se calmara antes de dormir, hasta que el sueño le enjugara las lágrimas. Sin importar de dónde viniera o quién hubiera sido, si estaba allí ahora solo significaba una cosa: era uno de ellos. Y el mañana los encontraría juntos, como solo la juventud y el destino podía unir a dos personas. Ya no estaría solo; al menos, no en la intimidad secreta de un abrazo.

FIN


End file.
